


Allergies [2P England x Reader]

by ZenSadira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenSadira/pseuds/ZenSadira
Summary: This particular piece is about the reader of this fanfic and Oliver Kirkland (2P England) having a discussion over the reader having an allergy to gluten (wheat flour). It might turn romantic, maybe. We'll see how the work progresses. This is also my first fanfic ever. Normally, I role play these kinds of things.





	1. First Visit

It was pretty much like any other day, when the sweet heavenly aroma of baked goods came wafting out of a nearby bakery. Inhaling deeply, you turn your (h/c) head and stop dead in your tracks and looked in to see what exactly the person who ran the bakery specialized in. Walking up to the window to get a better view inside, you saw a man that had strawberry blond hair and sky blue eyes cheerfully, putting out cupcakes on display. It seemed safe enough, and almost as if on cue your gut decided to rumble a little as if you suggest you go in for one of the magnificent treats. So, without another thought, you moved yourself over to the door and gently opened it. A small ding dong sound emitted as you passed through the door and that managed to catch the man’s attention since his head turned towards you.  
  
“Oh, hello there poppet! Welcome to my shop. Please, have a seat and peruse through the different selection of cupcakes I have on offer today!” He said in a cheerfully voice. Almost too cheerful. Blinking, you nodded and swiftly walked over and took a seat at the counter. “Now, let me know when you’ve decided on something, and I’ll be more than happy to bring it out for you.” You noticed that all of them looked fantastic, but there was always one thing stopping you from enjoying anything. Wheat flour. Or, commonly known as gluten. “Actually…” You began to say. “I have an allergy to wheat flour. Do, you have anything that uses alternative flour? Like tapioca?” The bright eyed and cheerful man, could see the worry in your eyes. “Well, we don’t regularly stock that kind of cupcake. However, I would be willing to bake you one. It would be special, and you’d have to tell me if its any good. Since, it will be my first time making anything that’s wheat free…poppet.” He said with great interest in his voice. Gasping in happiness, that this man was willing to do this for you, you nodded in agreement. “That would be great, if you could. Er…uh…” You realized one problem, what was his name?  
  
"Oliver. Oliver Kirkland poppet…that’s my name. What’s yours?” Repeating the name back, it suited him. Really well actually. “Oh, my name is _______.” Nodding his head, Oliver tried on your name as well by letting it roll off his tongue. “_______. I like it. Well, then…if you’ll excuse me, I need to bake a very special cupcake!” The strawberry blond chirped out in a sing-song tone of voice. Watching him disappear behind the door, you’ve come to realize that you just entered the most eccentric and crazy man’s bakery that you’ve ever met. Those eyes of his were something else. Perhaps, maybe you could come to really like this place.  
  
Sitting down onto one of the stools, you waited for him. Though, in the meantime, you might as well get familiarized with the layout and overall look of the bakery. Staring about, you saw the decor was simple, but cute. There was an elegance and a charm to it. Blues, pinks, and many other colors adorned the place. Staring down at the counter top, he must've polished it well because there you saw was your own reflection. Your (e/c) orbs staring back at yourself. Blinking for a moment or two, you finally stared back up. Rustling and other various noises were heard coming from the back room. He must be working hard on that cupcake you requested.  
  
Meanwhile, in the back Oliver was hard at work indeed on making a very special cupcake. It wasn't the norm, for someone to come in and ask for something other than his standard variety of cupcakes. Smiling to himself, he knew she was special. The way her (h/c) shimmered in the bright bakery lighting, and those (e/c) stared curiously and rather cutely back at him. It almost made his heart flutter. But, he had to remain focused on the task at hand to create a cupcake that was suitable for such a beauty. Getting a clean mixing bowl out and a spatula, he got down to work in mixing up a brand new batch of batter. One, that he used tapioca flour as the base. Adding in everything else, such as the egg and milk there was soon a good consistency of a batter to place into cupcake tins.  
  
Swiftly moving along, the strawberry blond quickly deposited the batter into the tins and then placed it into the oven. Starting the timer on the oven, he knew that they should be ready in a few minutes for _______. Oh, how he loved the sound of that name rolling off his tongue. Satisfied with what he managed to accomplish, he wanted to get to know her better. So, walking out from the back room to the front again, he put on his warmest smile for her. "Hello again, _______. Thank you for waiting for me. The cupcakes should be ready shortly. In the meantime, would you like to have a small chat perhaps?" He asked in a hopeful tone. It seems as though she agreed, because her head nodded up and down. "Ah, very good. So, if I so may inquire...what exactly started your allergy? I'm curious to know more about it. My apologies for being so straight forward...but I've never heard of this before."  
  
"Well...." You started. "My, gluten allergy, or really what it should be called is gluten intolerance is when the body cannot process wheat. It is in a lot of things. Bread, pasta, and a lot of other things that you wouldn't think have them, but they do. Sauces, are something that I am very weary about. It could be something like gravy, but its something that needs to be turned down sadly. However, on the bright side of things, they are starting to come out with more gluten free varieties of sauces and foods. As for what started my allergy? It was years ago, I had gone to a Japanese restaurant. I ordered some sushi and ate it with standard soy sauce. It wasn't until I got home, that I started to feel abdominal cramping, and then noticed just how bloated I was becoming. I knew it wasn't the sushi. That was just fish and rice. But then it dawned on me. It was the soy sauce. I did check to see what the ingredients were and I saw wheat in there. That's when I knew that I had a bad reaction to the stuff and stopped eating it."  
  
Oliver had been nodding his head, and his eyes widened a little upon hearing what wheat did to you. "Oh, I'm so sorry poppet. Though, don't worry. I won't hurt you. The cupcake that is baking now...shouldn't give you any trouble. Speaking of which...I should go check that." Not long after he uttered those words, the strawberry blond retreated back to go check on the gluten free cupcake for you. 


	2. Better Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the reader finally gets to try that cupcake! Also, there might be some light romantic feelings going on.

In the back, Oliver checked the oven and that gluten free cupcake was perfect the moment he took it out and inspected it. Golden brown and delicious looking. Absolutely, perfect for the special lady that was waiting for him. Smiling to himself, he let the treat cool down for a few minutes, before whipping up his signature (fav flavor) frosting to add onto the top. He wanted it to look special. Oliver was a stickler for such things. After depositing the [f/c) frosting into a pipping bag, he began to make a few decorative swirls to make it look pretty. The very last detail he added was a few sprinkles on top for extra sparkle and pizzazz. The strawberry blond Brit then deposited the expertly decorated cupcake onto a plate and nodded in approval of his creation. This should go over really well. At least, that's what he thought. Time to get the actual verdict. Stepping out from the back area once more, Oliver walked over a short distance, before placing the cupcake in front of his customer. "Here, you go _____. I hope you enjoy it. Please, do let me know how I did." Staring down, your eyes widened in happiness over the fact that there was a special treat that was made just for you. Sure, he could've made things like this for others. However, your mind somehow made you doubt this. You must've been really special for him to accommodate you so quickly and easily. Then again, the fact that he had the right kind of flour made you think something else. Perhaps, he was thinking of making cupcakes for those with special dietary concerns and or allergies. That was a pleasant thought, but you realized that you had begun to space out. The Brit was still staring at you, with a hopeful look in his eyes. Now, was the time to try that cupcake and give your honest opinion. You hoped that he would take it well. Nodding your head, you picked up the cupcake slowly and placed it to your lips. Opening your mouth, you chomped down onto it. 

Immediately, you feel your eyes widen, and your lips upturn into the widest smile you could give. A satisfied "Mmmm..." managed to leave your lips as you hungrily devoured the cupcake that was placed in front of you. It was so delicious, you couldn't help but eat it quickly. Sighing out happily, you licked your chops for any last remnants of frosting left on your lips. You wanted to make sure that everything about that scrumptious treat was gone. Enthusiastic about how it turned out, you excitedly blurt out, "That was amazing Oliver! You should make these on a more permanent basis. If you do, I'll make sure to drop by more often. How about that?" Now it was your turn to watch, Oliver's eyes widen. "R-Really? D-Do you mean it poppet? I'd be delighted to have you as a regular customer. I'm flattered that you think my first gluten free cupcake was that much of a success!" The Englishman was so over the moon from what you said, that he could've leaped for joy. You really made his day, but what you said to him. Giving a thumbs up, you nod again. "Sure! I'd love to. Oh, but how much do I owe you for the cupcake I just consumed?" You sheepishly asked. Totally forgetting to pay for the treat that is long since gone. Oliver dismissed what you said about price. "Poppet...normally, I would charge for these sort of things...but I need only one thing from you in return for making that cupcake. Think you can do it?" 

Intrigued, you raise a brow and hum lowly. "Well, that depends on what it is, you're asking of me...Oliver." Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment, before staring back into your (e/c) eyes. "Please, indulge me on this one little itty bitty request. Stop by my bakery more often. I want to get to know you better. I hope, this isn't weird asking you to do this for me..." Twiddling his thumbs, Oliver was vise-ably nervous that he might've stepped over the line. That was never his intention at all. In all honestly, he just wanted to know who you were, and what made you tick. Thinking it over in your head, you finally agree. "Sure, I suppose I could fit it in my schedule to at least stop in two times a week. I've unfortunately got school and other obligations that tend to make my schedule not very flexible." The strawberry blond was ecstatic. "Oh, that's completely fine poppet. I understand about outside obligations that you must fulfill before any fun can be had." Smiling, you were glad that he understood your predicament and wasn't hurt by what you said to him. "That's great! Then, I'll make sure to do that then! Well, I gotta go for now Oliver. It was a pleasure to meet you. I'll be back again. Promise." 

Getting up from your seat, you waved to Oliver before heading to the door and stepping out and eventually disappearing from view. Oliver was smitten and fully enamored by you. Breathing out a heavy sigh, he was blushing bright red. "Oh... _______ I hope you do keep that promise of yours. I want to see your face again." He murmured softly. Had he fallen in love already? Wasn't it a bit soon for that? Perhaps, after a few visits he might insist on taking you out for a date.


	3. A week later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now the point in time where the reader and Oliver spend more time together. A date is planned out and things are going well. Or at least, one could hope so.

A week later, you decided to come back to the bakery where you had met the eccentric strawberry blond before. He had baked the most delectable cupcake you had ever had the joy of sinking your teeth into. So soft, moist, and fluffy. Incredible to think that it was gluten free. Oliver, truly was a master in the arts of baked goods. That was for sure. "Hmm...I wonder if he's in the mood to talk today?" you pondered aloud. Other passerby's began to give you strange glances. Oh right, they didn't understand the idiosyncrasies that you were made up of. That being, muttering your thoughts openly. However, you had a feeling at least an inkling of one that Oliver wouldn't judge you for it. As you rounded the corner, the shoes you were wearing clacked ever so slightly upon reaching the doorway to the bakery. Sure, enough you saw pinkish-blond hair behind the counter. He was in. Good. You had something you wanted to talk to him about anyways. Time to head on in. With a gentle push of your hand, the door opened and a bell chimed to denote your arrival to the bakery owner. Almost immediately, the Brit's head turned and stared right at you. Those blue eyes, and that smooth accent finally came forth. "Ah, hello _______! It's good to see you again! I was afraid that you'd never show up. It was beginning to make me feel sad and lonely. However, just seeing your beautiful face again, has made my heart leap with joy!" the way, he delivered his greeting almost made you wonder if the man was in show business before due to his sing song type of tune that seemed to come from him. 

 

Not that, that was a bad thing of course. Actually, you found it charming. Oliver was a cute guy, so why not indulge him a little with your time. That's all he wanted right? Easily done. Walking closer, you sat down in the seat and your [h/c] seemed to sparkle and shine. Your [e/c] bright and twinkling. You were in a good mood today. A light dusting of blush seemed to spread across your face. "Oliver..." you started with. This seemed to get his attention immediately. "Yes ______?" tilting his head ever so slightly, he walked around the counter and came to sit next to you instead, wanting to be all ears with what you were going to say next. Besides, it would be rude not to listen to a lady. Clearing your throat, you continued on. "I-I...um..I wanted to know, if you were free today. M-Mostly...because I want to get to know you better. You know?" blowing out a frustrated sigh, you knew that you stuttered and tumbled a little with the delivery. However, you were hoping that he wasn't going to laugh at what you thought was a failed attempt at asking the handsome British man out. The opposite happened, Oliver's lips upturned into the biggest and brightest smile you had ever seen someone make. Gasping happily, he wrapped his arms gentle around you and nodded his head enthusiastically. "Of course, _______! Anything for you! I could close up the bakery now if you like? I need a day off anyways..." he chirped out happily.

You were about to decline that he do that, and insist that he kept the bakery open for any potential customers. But, there was something in his eyes that told you what he was saying was genuine and best of all for you. Nodding your head in agreement, you knew that you'd lose in an argument with Oliver. "Okay, fine. Go ahead and close up the bakery and I'll wait for you outside. How about that?" you said softly. Oliver could only keep on grinning, as he slowly rose from his seat and began to do the procedures to close down the bakery for the day. Today, was going to be a great day, he could tell. With a happy twinkle in his eyes, the strawberry blond went about his business. In the meantime, you got up from the seat and exited the bakery, and waited out front for him. It shouldn't take too long for everything to be done. You were right. In fact, it only took the Englishman about fifteen minutes to fully finish closing down his establishment. Exiting the bakery himself, he turned around and fished out the key to the front door and locked it with a flick of his wrist. Shoving the key back into his pocket a moment later, he smiled at you and walked closer before slinging an arm over your shoulder. "I hope that you don't mind me doing this....if you do. Please, let me know and I'll remove my arm. I do not want to come off as a creep." Oliver was definitely one for consent and waited for you to say something before moving forward with anything else he had planned. "Oh, that's fine. Its not like I feel uncomfortable. Actually, this is really nice. Thank you Oliver!" 

You meant every word that you told him. Oliver was a sweet guy so far. How could you not be falling for him? The past few times you had gone in to visit, he had made you laugh by telling the corniest jokes ever. You began to wonder where on earth he dug up so old and cheesy jokes from. But, not wanting to waste his time, your feet had began to walk away from his bakery. "Oliver...I've been meaning to ask this for awhile now. Have you always had a bakery? Or what did you do before?" the question seemed to strike home with him. A little too close. Breathing out a heavy sigh, he shook his head. "No, actually. What I did before...you'd hate me if I told you. Are you sure, that you want to proceed with asking?" he said in a worried tone of voice. He never wanted to scare you. Nodding your head, you had no idea what you were getting yourself into exactly. "Y-Yeah, why? What would be so bad about you telling me?" Oliver groaned and nearly face palmed himself. "Poppet...my past is shrouded in mystery and darkness. I don't want to scare you. But, if you insist to know. Fine. I once was convicted of murdering someone by poisoning them. B-But...it was in self defense. I promise! I would never maliciously do it! The victim in question, he was going to harm my family. I couldn't let him!" By this point, the strawberry blond was visibly trembling in fear. Mostly, fear of what you would think of him now. How badly, would you pass judgement on him? 

Although, you were shocked to hear such a revelation about Oliver, and your eyes widened a little. You blinked a couple of times, before relaxing. "Oliver, how could I hold that against you? Oh...but how did you get out of jail time? Weren't they going to do that?" Your response shocked Oliver. He would've thought that you had decided to split from him the moment he told you part of his darker and foreboding past. "R-Really? Poppet...you're not going to hate me over it? Oh, that makes me love you more. Well, to answer your questions, yes they were going to originally imprison me. However, I pleaded insanity. I underwent psychiatric evaluation. After being tested, they found me to be absolutely bonkers! So, now I take medication for it. Ever since then, I've been doing better. The episodes are less, than they were before. So, that coupled with community service and I was free to go, and the rest of the charges dropped." Nodding your head, you seemed to take everything in carefully of what he was telling you. But, you understood. "Ah, I see. That makes sense. If it helps at all, I'm not completely sane either. Though, I've never been tested. So, I can't say how crazy I am. But, what I really wanted to say was if you wanted to uh...go out on a date with me sometime?" 

Oliver seemed to be on cloud nine upon hearing that. "Oh, poppet...I thought you'd never ask. Of course, I would! I'd be delighted! Let me write this down, or lest I forget what we were planning." The Englishman seemed to carry around with him a little planner of sorts to keep things organized and tidy. He was OCD about that kind of thing. Flipping through the months, he finally asked you. "Oh yes, what date you were planning on setting this date on perchance?" Blinking, you had to think. Staring over at his planner your [e/c] scanned through until you found a reasonable date on the calendar. "How about here? Will this do Oliver?" looking at where you were pointing your slender finger, the strawberry blond nodded. "The twenty seventh of May? That will work out great poppet. I'll write it down now." scribbling in his planner, he was soon done a minute later. "There! All done! Now then, was there anything else you'd like to do poppet?" smiling, he gestured for you to speak. 

"Hmm....let me think. Hey, how about we go over to that park, and when I finally settle on something we can go and do just that? Okay?" Honestly, you were stalling for time in terms of giving your answer to the Brit. Your mind had gone blank in between the time he told you partially about his past and the walking you had been doing away from his bakery. "Fair enough, poppet...let's go." With that you felt a sudden surge of courage and gently reached over to hold his hand. With soft blush adorning both of your and Oliver's cheeks, you walked hand in hand over to the park to rest and relax.


End file.
